


Never Do That Again

by JoanaFilipa07



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaFilipa07/pseuds/JoanaFilipa07





	Never Do That Again

"No Karolina don't do this, please. I can't lose you, not now. Not when we were starting to figure this out. I love you!" Nico said desperately trying to hold onto Karolina as she was about to, probably, get killed. 

"Go, Nico, you have to go, please... Nico" Karolina said as she let go of her hand.  
"Nico" Someone called out to her but she only has eyes for Karolina. "Nico" Again someone was calling.

"Nico come on wake up," Gert said once again trying to get Nico to get up so they could go rescue Karolina.

  
Nico finally opened her eyes, not believing that it was only a dream. She wanted it to be real but she actually knew what happened and of course, she didn't really tell Karolina how she really felt. She just hoped that they could get Karolina back so they could define what happened between them and maybe be a real couple.  
She always knew that Karolina was pretty and that she harbored some romantic feelings for her. But after Amy died she isolated herself and try to forget about everything that was connected to Amy. Getting the group back together a couple of weeks ago was unexpected but exactly what everyone needed. When Alex kissed her, she reciprocated and it felt good to be wanted by someone which she also had a crush on, or so she thought until she found out that he lied to her for two years and after kissing Karolina.

She never thought she stood a chance with Karolina so when she kissed she was definitely not expecting it. Kissing her was so much different compared to the other times she and Alex kissed. Her kiss with Karolina was electrifying, like breathing again which was something she hadn't really done since Amy died. 

But now Karolina sacrificed herself for them the night before and, although it hadn't passed that long, she really missed her.  
She didn't want to lose Karolina and she wasn't going to lose her if it's up to her.

  
By the time Nico, Molly and Chase arrived with clothes for everyone Alex had created a plan so that they could rescue Karolina. Besides knowing that Alex was trying to catch her attention, she couldn't deal with him right now. The only thing that matters right now is getting Karolina back.

  
Waiting in the van with Gert while Molly and Chase were getting Karolina back was stressful, to say the least. She just hoped that Karolina didn't suffer much.  
They had the back door open and ready for as soon as the others arrive. When the back door of the building opened and she finally saw Karolina she immediately was able to breathe again. Nico helped Karolina into the van and embraced her tightly afraid that this was only a dream. Karolina hugged her back with the final strength she had in her.

"You're okay" Nico sighed in relief, "Never do that again," She said more sternly this time while looking into Karolina's eyes.  
Karolina nodded and laid herself in Nico's lap.

Finally taking in her appearance, Nico saw that she look really pale and tired and her skin was really cold which was very unusual for Karolina.

"Gert get the blankets please," Nico said with a concerned tone that made Gert move faster and lay the blankest on top of Karolina while Nico adjusted them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nico asked while she ran her hand through Karolina's hair.  
"Just tired," Karolina said with a raspy voice and her eyes closed.

Nico didn't really believe in her but she let it go, letting Karolina get the rest she clearly needed. Nobody knew what Karolina went through. They knew that she fought Jonah but what really happened after, only Karolina knew.

  
When they got to the temporary camp if they could call it that, Karolina still had a tight grip on Nico's waist like she was afraid of letting go. 

While the others left the van, Nico hadn't moved, knowing that Karolina needed this and honestly so did she.

Molly and Chase were picking up some wood so that they could make a fire and Gert and Alex were figuring out what they were going to eat.  
It was dark outside, an hour had passed since the others left the van, and karolina was slowly waking up. 

"Hey" Nico said when Karolina opened her eyes.  
"Hey" Karolina responded in a raspy voice while maintaining the grip she had on Nico's waist.  
"Don't do that ever again. No more sacrificing yourself okay?"  
"You know that I had to or else you guys wouldn't make it out of there alive."  
"I know but it doesn't mean that I like it and next time we're  
fighting beside you" Nico said knowing that now that they were runaways it wasn't gonna be the last time they ran into trouble.

"Where are the others?" Karolina asked when she raised her head from Nico's lap and saw that it was only the two of them in the van.  
"Outside," Nico said, "I'm really glad you're okay, I was really worried about you."  
"I'm fine now that I'm with you guys. You should've run." Karolina said while she sat beside Nico facing one another.  
"Some of us wanted to"  
"Not you"  
"Nope. Not me." 

Karolina smiled and looked down at Nico's lips while Nico leaned down to kiss. Both smile at the kiss making it a small one.

"Come on," Nico said while she got up and prepared to leave the van.

  
Karolina had never been happier. Despite being on the run and her parents being murderers, she finally got to kiss the girl she wanted to. Although she didn't really know what they were she was content just like this and she knew they were going to get through this as long as they stick together.


End file.
